The present invention relates to a pivotal hinge connector disposed at one end of the temples of a glasses which are pivotally engaged with a glasses frame so that the temples of a glasses can be foldably operated, and outwardly pivoted in excess of 90 degrees without breaking or disengagement from the frame.
Referring to FIG. 1, a hinge 11A is disposed on a glasses frame 60A. A pivot connector 12A having a deep threaded hole 122A at one end thereof is not only pivotally engaged with the hinge 11A but also engaged with a fixing mount 51A secured to a temple 50A at the other end. The fixing mount 51A has an opening 511A into which the end of the pivot connector 12A is inserted. A bolt 31A led through a spring 30A is inserted into the fixing mount 51A via an opening 512A at the opposite end thereof and is engaged with the threaded hole 122A of the pivot connector 12A whereby the temples of the glasses can be pivoted outwardly in excess of 90 degrees without breaking.
However, this prior art hinge assembly still has a problem to overcome; as the prior art hinge assembly is frequently used, the bolt 31A easily gets loose, and even is shot out of the fixing mount 51A by the spring 30A, causing the disengagement of the temple 50A from the glasses frame 60A.